¡Rukiα es lα culpαble!
by Teniente Jaz Mignonette
Summary: Ichigo ha tenido un mal día. Aquel hollow casi le arranca la cabeza y, para empeorar, esos diez teoremas que tiene por tarea son una verdadera jaqueca. Todo por culpa de ella. —Rukia, tengo dos preguntas. Primero, ¿cómo eres tan buena con esto? Y segundo...


_Bleach_ pertenece al _mangaka_ Tite Kubo… y yo, pues escribo esto.

* * *

Advertenciα: Trama tonta. Estáis advertidos.

* * *

«Cuando parece que ya nada puede ir peor, empeora.»

—Primera ley de Chisholm.

* * *

¡Rukiα es lα culpαble!

Aquel _hollow_ de turno había sido excepcionalmente rudo y difícil de manejar. Ichigo estuvo a un tris de perder la cabeza –literalmente- y ganándose un corte en la mejilla en el proceso, logró zafarse de él y sellarlo justo antes de que la campana de la escuela anunciara el fin de la hora de descanso.

En la clase de álgebra, el profesor estaba tan entusiasmado por el rápido progreso de la nueva alumna (Rukia, por supuesto) que decidió dejarles de tarea diez teoremas «Que deben ser entregados puntualmente en la clase siguiente». Rukia sonrió, complacida, mientras apuntaba cuidadosamente en su cuaderno de notas las indicaciones que el profesor iba dejando en la pizarra. Todos en la clase, incluso la siempre dulce Orihime, echaban mil dagas en la espalda de la nueva alumna (Rukia, obviamente).

Antes del sonido de la campana, todos llegaron a un silencioso acuerdo:

Odiaban al _friki_ que tenían como profesor.

Odiaban los ejercicios por resolver.

Odiaban los axiomas que necesitaban para resolver los teoremas.

Odiaban los teoremas.

Y Rukia era la culpable. ¿Quién la mandó ser tan buena con los números?

La campanada sonó como un _aleluya_ y Rukia fue salvada de una horda de alumnos inconformes.

—***—**

Ichigo preparó la cena con premura. Su padre (por enésima vez) lo recibió tan «cariñosamente» como pudo. El chico alistó dos platos en una bandeja y se excusó de cenar con la familia por tener demasiada tarea encima.

—¿Otra vez dos platos, Ichigo? —inquirió Karin desde el comedor—. Si sigues así, dentro de poco bajarás las escaleras rodando, hermanito.

Ichigo la ignoró olímpicamente; subió las escaleras y al abrir la puerta de su habitación, se encontró a Rukia en pijama de cuadros, recostada en su cama leyendo un libro.

—Tu cena —le dijo, señalando con la mirada el plato posicionado a la izquierda de la bandeja que traía.

—Gracias. —Ágil como un gato, Rukia saltó de la cama y tomó su parte.

—¡Oye tú! —gruñó Ichigo, al ver que la shinigami se sentaba en su lugar—. Sal de mi escritorio.

La joven hizo oídos sordos y siguió engullendo la cena con tranquilidad. El condenado chico no cocinaba tan mal. Seguramente alguna de sus hermanas lo ayudó con la sazón de la comida.

—¡Hey tú! —repitió el chico—. Tengo tarea.

—Hazla luego —respondió ella con simpleza.

El joven volvió a gruñir molesto. Esa maldita cazadora de _hollows_…

—***—**

Ichigo alzó la ceja por enésima vez en la noche.

Definitivamente aquello era culpa de Rukia.

Bufó y soltó el portaminas, harto. De los diez teoremas que le habían encargado, solo había logrado resolver dos. ¡Maldita Rukia!

La azabache parecía divertida ante la escena: ahí estaba el shinigami sustituto, resoplando y gruñéndole a un cuaderno que obviamente no le respondería, eventualmente se llevaba una mano a su alborotado pelo naranja y lo revolvía más todavía. Llevaba casi dos horas en las mismas. Soltó el libro que tenía en la mano, saltó del clóset y se acercó al chico.

—¿Te ayudo? —preguntó.  
Ichigo despegó la vista de su cuaderno de notas y la miró a ella con el ceño fruncido.

—No molestes.

Rukia sacó su cuaderno de notas y lo meneó frente a las narices del joven.

—Es una lástima, tonto. Aquí están todos los resultados. —Rukia le dio la espalda, dispuesta a volver a su cómodo sitio dentro del clóset.

Kurosaki se tragó el orgullo y casi pudo sentir como este pasaba duro por su garganta.

—¡Espera!

Rukia sonrió petulante y, de quién sabe dónde, sacó un enorme cuaderno anillado y procedió a explicarle, paso por paso, como los axiomas se conectaban entre sí en una intricada telaraña para resolver el teorema dado. La chica hablaba entusiasmada; parecía que el tema le apasionaba tanto como cazar _hollows_.

—¿Lo ves, cabezota? —Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más—. Es demasiado simple.

—_Hmpf_. Si tú lo dices —dijo Ichigo.

—¿Tienes más preguntas?

—Sí. Tengo dos preguntas: Primero —enumeró con su dedo índice—, se supone que eres una shinigami. ¿Cómo eres tan buena con esto?

—¿Piensas que en la Sociedad de Almas solo nos dedicamos a sellar _hollows_ y guiar a las demás almas? —le preguntó—. Fui campeona invicta de matemáticas durante muchos años en las _Olimpiadas Matemáticas de la Sociedad de Almas _—se ufanó.

—Ah. —La voz de Ichigo adquirió un tono burlón cuando levantó el segundo dedo—. Entonces, "campeona", ¿cómo un ser como tú, a pesar de todo e incluso ser una genio matemática puede —sacó de su libro de apuntes un papel— dibujar tan feo?

Lo que supo después el joven Kurosaki, era de un dolor de cabeza atroz. Rukia tomó el pesado libro que antes estaba leyendo y, murmurando algo parecido a «malagradecido» se lo estampó en la cabeza.

No había lugar a dudas: Ichigo Kurosaki había tenido un pésimo día. Y todo era culpa de Rukia.

.

.

.

.

* * *

—_¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: Volví a repasar los primeros arcos de _Bleach_ gracias a la insistencia de mi vecino. Y no me arrepiento. Gracias a él me estoy divirtiendo bastante.

Este intento de fic, surgió hace mucho tiempo, luego de la clase de Cálculo Diferencial e Integral, en la Universidad. ¡Ya teníamos demasiada tarea encima como para que se nos encime más por culpa de la tía de Matemática Pura! »_«.

* * *

Editαdo el 20 de Octubre de 2014, lunes.

¡Jajohecha pevê!


End file.
